tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Magie
[[Datei:Magic_TMNT.jpg|thumb|270px|'Magie']]Magie ist eine spirituell geförderte Kontrolle oder Hervorrufung von übernatürlichen Phänomenen. Allgemeine Beschreibung :Alles, was die Wissenschaftler in Nachahmung der Natur oder, um ihr zu helfen, mit Hilfe einer unbekannten Kunst vollbringen, wird Magie genannt. Denn Technologie wird immer als Magie bezeichnet, bevor sie verstanden wird, und nach einer gewissen Zeit entwickelt sie sich zu einer normalen Wissenschaft. ''- Tommaso Campanella, italienischer Philosoph Magie wird als Zuordnung von bestimmten Kräften an Gegenständen, Ereignissen oder Lebewesen, die diese normalerweise nicht besitzen, bezeichnet. Durch Gebete, Zaubersprüche und Beschwörungen sollen diese Kräfte auf die Umwelt wirksam gemacht werden. Magie geht von der Vorstellung aus, dass alles im Kosmos von einer transzendenten Kraft durchdrungen ist und durch Magie auf diese Kraft Einfluss genommen werden kann. Magie ist deshalb untrennbar verwoben mit Mythologie, Ethnologie, Religion und Esoterik. Magie ist wissenschaftlich nicht rational erklärbar. Als Schwarze Magie bezeichnet man die Anwendung der Magie für böse Zwecke, und Weiße Magie ist die Bezeichnung für die Anwendung der Magie für gute Zwecke. In der Antike bis hin zum Zeitalter der Aufklärung war der Glaube an Magie weit verbreitet. In der Christianisierung Europas wurde Magie als Aberglaube und als Relikt des Heidentums verurteilt. Anwender von Magie werden als Magier, Zauberer, Hexen und Hexenmeister bezeichnet. Vermeintliche Magier standen oftmals im Dienste von Machthabern, wie Fürsten oder Könige, bis sich die Kirche gegen solche Leute aussprach. Im Zeitalter der Hexenverfolgungen wurden angebliche Hexen und Zauberer verfolgt, gefoltert und sogar bei lebendigem Leibe verbrannt. Im Mythen, Märchen und Sagen tauchen sehr oft Hexen und Zauberer auf, entweder als wohltätige Personen oder als Schurken, die von den Helden bezwungen werden müssen. Auch magische Gegenstände spielen besondere Rollen in Mythen, Märchen und Sagen, wie z.B. das Schwert Excalibur aus der Artus-Sage oder die Tarnkappe, die einen unsichtbar machen kann, aus dem Nibelungenlied. Bekannte Zauberer in Sagen und Überlieferungen: * Merlin * Circe * Simon Magus * Krabat Auch historische Persönlichkeiten wurden aufgrund ihres besonderen Wissens, Fähigkeiten oder gar exzentrischen Lebensstils als vermeintliche Magier angesehen: * Paracelsus (Arzt, Alchimist und Philosoph) * Johann Georg Faust (deutscher Alchimist und Astologe, gilt als historische Vorlage für Goethes Faust) * Alessandro Cagliostro (italienischer Alchimist, Abenteurer und Hochstabler) * Grigorij Rasputin (russischer Wunderheiler am Hofe des letzten Zaren Nikolaus II.) * Erik Jan Hanussen (österreichischer Trickkünstler und angeblicher Hellseher) * Aleister Crawley (britischer Okkultist) Auch Zauberkünstler werden als Magier angesehen, da sie es verstehen ihr Publikum mit scheinbar übernatürlichen Kunststücken zu unterhalten, z.B. Harry Houdini, David Copperfield und Hans Klok. Magie ist abzugrenzen von der Zauberkunst, einer Form der darstellenden Kunst. In der modernen Fantasyliteratur und in Fantasyfilmen werden Zauberer und Magier mehrmals positiv beschrieben. Durch den Zauberer-Archetyp Merlin entstand die beliebte Darstellung des meist als alten weißbärtig beschriebenen Zauberers, wie z.B. Gandalf aus ''Der Herr der Ringe, Miraculix aus den Asterix-Comics und Albus Dumbledore aus der Harry Potter-Reihe. Magie in TMNT :Jede hinreichend fortschrittliche Technologie ist von Magie nicht zu unterscheiden. - Arthur C. Clarke, britischer Physiker und Science-Fiction-Schriftsteller Magie ist im Turtles-Franchise so real wie Wissenschaft. Die Turtles bekommen des Öfteren mit magisch begabten Charakteren zu tun, entweder als Gegner oder als Verbündete, oder sie finden magische Gegenstände, die sie zu ihren Abenteuern führen. Mirage Comics *Die Turtles stoßen auf allerlei Charaktere mit magischen Fähigkeiten, wie dem Old Man, Abanak, Renet, Savanti Romero, Lord Simultaneous und den König der Diebe. Auch magische Gegenstände tauchen in den Comics auf, wie der Warp-Kristall, der bei Aprils Geburt eine wichtige Rolle gespielt hat. Archie Comics * In den Archie Comics stoßen die Turtles auf diverse Charaktere mit magischen Fähigkeiten, wie May East (einer Vorfahrin von April O'Neil), Chien Khan, dem Dämon Noi Tai Dar, der Superheldin Golani und dem Dämon Animus. IDW Comics *Magie wird stellenweise auch in den IDW Comics praktiziert, insbesondere durch die Mitglieder des Pantheons der Unsterblichen. Cartoonserie (1987) *In der Episode "Das Zauberschwert" (orig. "The Sword Of Yurikawa") müssen die Turtles verhindern, dass das magische Schwert von Yurikawa in die Hände von Shredder und dem gierigen Millionär und Waffensammler Lafayette Le Drone gerät. *Die Turtles treffen in der Episode "Sagenhaft" (aus der Ferien-in-Europa-Staffel) auf dem Zauberer Merlin, dem sie helfen, das von Shredder geraubte Schwert Excalibur zurück zu König Artus zu bringen. Cartoonserie (2003) *Die Anwendung von Magie bzw. magischer Gegenstände wird in dieser Serie wie in den Mirage Comics als Storyelement eingesetzt. So geraten die Turtles mehrmals im Konflikt mit den magisch begabten Foot-Mystikern oder mussten eine durch Magie lebendig gewordene Statue bekämpfen. Die Grenzen zwischen Technologie und Magie verschmelzen des Öfteren; so war es zum Beispiel Dr. Chaplin möglich, Magie mit Technologie zu vermischen und aus dieser Verbindung heraus die Mystik-Techwaffen zu entwickeln. Animationsserie (2012) * In der Episode "Mazes & Mutants" bekommen es die Turtles mit dem Spatzenmutanten Sir Malachi zu tun. Sir Malachi präsentierte sich ihnen zuerst als mächtiger Zauberer, bis die Turtles herausfanden, dass er einfach nur die Fähigkeit besaß, Illusionen zu erzeugen. * Charaktere, die über wahrhaftige Zauberkräfte gebieten, erscheinen in der Gestalt des bösen altchinesischen Zauberers Ho Chan"A Chinatown Ghost Story" und der Shinto-Zauberin Shinigami."City at War" * Weitere Träger von magischen Kräften in der Serie sind in den Zwillingsklingen der Rache, dem Dämonen Kavaxas und dem mystischen Siegel der Uralten zu finden. * In der Usagi Yojimbo-Crossovertrilogie der fünften Staffel gebietet Jei in seiner 2012-Version ebenfalls über diverse magische Kräfte."Yojimbo", "Osoroshi no Tabi" und "Kagayake! Kintaro" Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *In der Cartoonserie von 2018 benutzen die Turtles bis auf Donatello Mystische Waffen. Diese finden sie in der Waffenkammer von Baron Draxum, nachdem ihre früheren Waffen von den Guardsmen vernichtet wurden."Mystic Mayhem" The Next Mutation *Der weibliche Turtle Venus de Milo ist nicht nur der Kampfkunst, sondern auch der magischen Künste mächtig, die sie bei ihrem Meister Chung I erlernt hatte. So setzt sie ihre Magie ein, um Shredder seine innere Verdorbenheit zu offenbaren. Allerdings betrachtet Donatello Magie sehr skeptisch, was zu einigen Streitigkeiten mit ihr führt. *Der Drachenlord versuchte dereinst mit dem magischen Stab des Bu-Ki Venus zu vernichten, worin er aber scheiterte. Auch die Vampirin Vam Mi ist der magischen Künste mächtig, die sie gegen Venus einsetzt. OVAs *In Mutant Turtles: Chōjin Densetsu-hen können sich die Turtles mit dem Mutastone vorübergehend in Super Turtles verwandeln. Filme *Im dritten Life Action-Film werden April und die Turtles mittels des magischen Zeitzepters ins feudale Japan befördert. *Im Animationsfilm von 2007 versucht der Industriemagnat Max Winters eine Anzahl von mythologischen Monstern einzufangen, um mittels eines magischen Rituals seine vier versteinerten Gefährten wiederherzustellen. Siehe auch *Zauberer **Merlin Quellenverzeichnis * Wikipedia: Magie Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Triviales